dbzbt2fandomcom-20200214-history
Kibitoshin
Resume Try for Heavy Finish Strategy Kibitoshin is a just a slighty modified version of Supreme Kai, gaining and losing one or two cool moves, but remains a Rush Blast Move chainer/spammer. Concretly, you'll use Crazy Rush all day... Best moves Crazy Rush A boring yet excellent Rush Blast Move ! Long reach, teleport and repel ennemy so far away that Supreme Kai got enough time to recover at least 3 Ki Bars after use ! You can sort of loop this attack ; after use, immediatly charge Ki, and when ennemy lands, use Crazy Rush again. With some luck, ennemy will rise right when you touch him, and attack will connect. 'Rear Chain Heavy Combo' Crazy Rush, thanks to its particularities, is insane on a non-cyborg character. But if player prefer to use melee, here's Kibitoshin's best (and cheap) melee move. When on ennemy's back (mainly due to Instant Transmission), use 5xA and Rush-In, then loop 4xA + charged B. Useful moves Full Power Energy Wave This is a very classical beam attack, retaining the typical beam attack advantages (ie piercing through fireball-type Blasts 2, stopping Rush Blast Moves...) but also disadvantages (ie predictability and easy dodging). It is Kibitoshin's only damaging and "disturbing" (as it knocks off ennemies) weapon against Giants ; otherwise, Crazy Rush is better on every aspect. Instant Transmission Wonderful for both Chain Heavy Combo and against on melee specialists, what Kibitoshin is not, but it proves VERY useful against Giants : either they are charging you or firing at you, use Instant Transmission and counter-attack ! Situational moves Psychokinesis Like Supreme Kai, this Blast 1 is nearly useless on Kibitoshin since his main attack is Crazy Rush, and Instant Transmission already serve as approaching support move, with a Lock-On Cancel bonus. Paralyzing Ki Blast This could have been a good move if the charge time (as it needs to be fully charged to have a real impact) and the speed have been better... Max Power Mode / Ultimate Blast Max Power Mode gives good advantages like Ki Blasts auto-deflection, traditional Hyper Smash against giants and Super Movement... but that suits best melee fighters. And since Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou is just a second standard beam attack, you probably never use it. Disorienting Kiai Cannon Good on previous form, here Kiai Cannon perform on rush attacks beginning, Weak spots Slowness Supreme Kai is slow both on melee, on flying and on Ki Blasts speed. This is also why he relies primarily on Crazy Rush. Giant opponents Kibitoshin can only use Full Power Energy Wave (and, unlikely, Shin Gekiretsu Shin'ou'hou) against Giants. Try to get you and ennemy as high as possible, to gain the more time you can to charge Ki right after Full Power Energy Wave, as you need 3 Ki Bars to use it again. Instant Transmission helps either to teleport on ennemy's back and get a blank point Full Power Energy Wave and to cancel a dashing ennemy's Lock-On, granting both safety and time to charge Ki. Z-Items There are items which work the best with : # Equipment Slot +3 # Health +19 : Best resistance item (Defense +19 is second and Mystery of Sheron is last, on and probably on all characters). # Blast 2 +19 : ''' best (and nearly only good) weapon is Crazy Rush. Additionnally, Full Power Energy Wave is his only anti-Giant skill. 's anti-Giants items are : # '''Ki +19 : '''Has two uses : fuel Crazy Rush and Full Power Energy Wave quicker. Albeit it is useless for Crazy Rush, as this move gives so many time after use, it is helpful for anti-Giants Full Power Energy Wave. # '''Blast 1 +19 : '''Grants Instant Transmission more quickly. Possible items include : # '''Master's Secret Plan : '''The "Lock-On slow" benefits either to Supreme Kai's disorienting Kiai Cannon, while the "Raging Hurricane" component can help (but only once) if you use Crazy Rush too soon. Movelist Melee Ki Blasts MAX Power Mode Missing Techniques Blast techniques No transformation can't either transform, revert or fuse. Miscellaneous '''Dragon Library description This is the result of the fusion between the Eastern Supreme Kai and his servant Kibito. While explaining the use of the Potara earrings, the Supreme Kai accidentally got stuck in this fused state. Having combined with Kibito, his fighting strength has been significantly increased, and he has gained the ability to use Instant Transmission. Even so, he is still not too terribly reliable in the heat of battle. After Majin Buu is destroyed, he and the Elder Kai pass the time by relaxing on the World of the Kais. Voice actor Japanese : Yuji Mitsuya English : Kent Williams Outfits # Classical. # Green palette swap. - In Dragon Adventure and Ultimate Battle Z modes is playable in : is fought in : Trivia ... In manga and/or anime, use these moves : *